


No hagas ningún ruido.

by ThisIsTheWitchingHour



Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: Assasins In Love, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Married Couple, Mild Blood, No Dialogue, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Shower Sex, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 17:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsTheWitchingHour/pseuds/ThisIsTheWitchingHour
Summary: A John y Xhex les gusta hacerlo, sin ruido.





	No hagas ningún ruido.

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a JR Ward.  
> Creación con el propósito de entretenimiento y fanatismo.  
> ¡Disfrútala!

Ella mira sus ojos en el reflejo mientras pasa una mano a través de su cabello. Tomando un mechón ónice entre dos dedos, estira la hebra hasta el mentón ovalado.

El cabello había vuelto a crecerle esos últimos meses, cae en cuenta.

El bucle vuelve a rizarse en la punta apenas lo libera. Frunciendo los  labios, toma la tijera brillante sobre la encimera de cerámica.

Es entonces cuando su mano se detiene a mitad de camino en el aire, las dos puntas filosas, abiertas y brillando hermosamente bajo la luz del baño. Ella voltea, su respiración se mantiene tranquila, calmada,  los movimientos del pasillo se dirigen a su habitación.

 _Thud._ Una franja dorada ilumina el cuarto oscuro, iluminando parcialmente los muebles de la habitación, y cómo aparece, la luz desaparece.

Silencio, hay una respiración, el sonido de música alcanza sus oídos desarrollados cómo un chillido irreconocible. Pisadas. Pisadas.

Pisadas.

Él la encuentra.

Un cuerpo aparece, los miembros revelándose con la iluminación blancuzca. Sus ojos conectan apenas él aparece en el umbral del baño, ocupándola toda con su volumen corporal. 

John Matthew está sudando, viste una camisa de tiras negras, unos shorts negros a juego y calzado deportivo. Su pecho sube y baja acompañado de la respiración pesada que sale de entre sus labios abiertos.

Su expresión es seria.

Él alza la barbilla y vuelve a bajarla, sus intensos ojos mirándola a través de parpados caídos.

\- Hola  para ti también.- susurra suavemente.

Él observa.

El primer mechón danza en el aire, hasta caer en el agua y desaparecer por el desagüe.

Ella continúa, cortando mechones antes largos desde el mentón, hasta el lóbulo de la oreja, dejándole movimientos propios a la melena de pelo oscuro, dejando cabello largo en la cima, que le cae en una onda alta y bonita hasta la frente. La rutina tan calada a profundidad hace la tarea menos tediosa teniendo toda su atención puesta en algo más interesante a través del reflejo.

Él es una imagen encantadora, él es grande y tatuado. Los ojos de John brillaban en la oscuridad, mirándola fijamente con el tipo de decidida concentración que la tenía a punto de ebullición. Él levanta una ceja, y lo imita, metiéndose en su cabeza, percibiendo el empuje contra sus pensamientos.

Sonríe, ladeando una comisura. Para él;  pie ella, de pie al otro lado de la habitación, era la hembra más atractiva que él jamás había visto.

Siente el rubor crepitándole por las mejillas.

John se quita los audífonos de los oídos, y el sonido de rock escapa libremente entre las pequeñas cornetitas.

Él se saca el celular de la cinturilla del pantalón y enrolla los cables alrededor del aparato, sin preocuparse de apagar la música. Sus pisadas graves aumentan el pulso debajo de su piel cuando finalmente Xhexania deja la tijera en la mesita del lavabo, al mismo tiempo que él deposita el teléfono sobre la superficie.

La manera en que esos ojos la miran cómo un hombre sediento ve al mar, la tiene al punto del colapso, es consciente de cómo los pechos se aprisionan con cada respiración contra la toalla negra, marcando el valle en medio, reconoce la curvatura de su cintura y la silueta de su retaguardia con cada barrido de esa mirada magnética.

Finalmente, él se acerca, su mano envolviéndose alrededor de su cuello en el proceso, aprisionando con su espalda contra su amplio y duro pecho. 

Los ojos de Xhex se cierran durante unos intervalos de segundos cuando esos dedos grandes, rústicos, pero suaves acarician su clavículas, y luego, se cierran levemente alrededor de la columna de su garganta, por inercia sus labios se abren, para liberar el más pesado jadeo.

Cuando abre los ojos, descubre los ojos mirándola a través del espejo, con la sonrisa socarrona más arrogante que le había visto.

Él se inclina, con su mano apretando debajo de su barbilla, le obliga a alzar la cabeza. Su boca se cierra alrededor de su lóbulo, la punta de los dientes rozando la piel. La sensación la hace estremecerse de pies a cabeza cuando un escalofrió sube por su columna vertebral, haciéndole encoger los dedos de los pies.

Es entonces cuando sus caderas la embisten desde atrás, alzándola y aprisionándola contra la encimera, y ella hace un sonido, una mezcla entre grito y gemido, y el sonido se escucha ruidoso en toda la habitación. Esta atrapada, muy atrapada.

Deliciosamente emboscada, en cada sentido.

Sus ojos lo buscan en el espejo, es cuando descubre esa cabeza inclinada sobre su hombro izquierdo, el cabello, negro, casi rapado al cero contra su mejilla. La respiración contra su piel la hace consciente de su calor, de su olor, y sobre todo, su tacto.

Así era cómo él la sentía.

Los labios de John, cálidos, recorren la piel desnuda de su hombro.  Sus manos ya no la sostienen, están bajando a un ritmo agonizante por sus pechos, revelando la carne,  acariciándole montículos tensos y erguidos. Se encuentra arqueándose cuando sus manos bajan por los costados, por sus costillas, deslizándose más abajo, hasta las caderas, apretándolas, y la sensación va directamente hasta el centro de sus piernas.

Se maravilló de cuan similares eran sus cuerpos. Ella no era una hembra pequeña, en ningún sentido, era muy alta y siempre le había gustado ejercitarse. Siempre había tenido el cuerpo estilizado y firme, con músculos que lucían en su abdomen y en sus brazos.

Siempre había sido segura de su cuerpo. Desde que había caído perdida y profundamente enamorada en John, se encontraba encantada con las diferencias que ambos suponían. 

Él la doblaba en altura, peso y tamaño.

Xhexania es sorprendida por la sensación que invade su cuerpo.

Las manos de John Matthew la hacen inclinarse sobre la encimera, sus manos viajan a esa región trasera, separando la carne para su deleite.

El pecho de John es puro músculo cincelado y duro cómo la piedra contra su espalda, él le saca un palmo de cabeza. La espalda es ancha y los hombros gruesos, por lo tanto, cada brazo era equivalente en fuerza, igual que el resto de su cuerpo. Mientras su enormidad se aprisiona contra su coxis engulléndola, doblegándola. 

Nunca se había sentido tan poderosa.

Él se arrodilla, y ella no puede evitar desfallecer sobre el lavabo cuando la lengua da el primer lametazo, y sus dedos gruesos se hunden en la carne que intentan separar, para revelar el manjar más allá.

Ella se eleva sobre las puntitas de los pies, jadeando en el proceso, comenzando a frotarse contra su barbilla, contra sus labios y boca. Cuando extendió la lengua y la hundió profundamente, la hizo volar en pedazos.

Los nudillos se vuelven blancos, la cabeza le cuelga lánguida mientras el sonido de su respiración pesada es lo único que reverbera entre las cuatro paredes. Él lame y se hace un festín, succionándola, tomándola profundamente, tragándosela. Deleitándose de las respiraciones pesadas, los jadeos, y el estremecimiento que la arrollan.

Pero no la deja irse, él juega mordisqueando la carne de sus muslos y sus nalgas, su barba oscura y gruesa dejando un rastro ardiente por dónde toca. Enrojeciéndola, dejando ese exquisito escozor detrás.

Cuando es suficiente él la voltea, con sus ojos recorrió la forma que se le delineaba el cuerpo bajo el resplandor, tenía la piel rosada, las costillas estaban moviéndose con fuerza y sus marcados abdominales se flexionaban.

Ella sonríe mostrándole los condenados colmillos. Se le acercó, él no retrocedió, y eso no la sorprendió. Él nunca había retrocedido.

 _Jodidamente_ caliente.

Ella se abalanza a John, metiéndole la lengua en la boca, es entonces cuando lo hace retroceder, hasta que chocan con la pared.

Lo besa sin clemencia, probándose en sus labios enrojecidos e inflamados. Sus lenguas enfrascándose en una lucha desordenada.

Sus dedos se escabullen hasta el borde de su camisa, empujando la tela hacía arriba, sacándosela por la cabeza. Los dedos de Xhexania dejan rastro sobre el vientre tenso cuando sus manos recaen sobre la cinturilla elástica.

John se saca los zapatos con los pies, empujándolos fuera del camino cuando los shorts y boxers les siguen hasta el suelo. Xhexania besa su cuello, apretando los labios pequeños y succionando sobre el pulso debajo de su mandíbula. Él está salado, se da cuenta.

Movió la mano y la puso sobre sus pectorales, sintiendo como se expandían y se contraían sus pulmones y como el corazón le palpitaba con fuerza. Con un estremecimiento movió la palma hacia abajo, dirigiéndose hacia aquel latido que literalmente le hablaba tan ruidosamente.

Su piel era caliente, suave y sin vello y se extendía sobre los duros músculos y los pesados huesos. Xhexania continua bajando, hasta colocarse sobre sus rodillas y finalmente, sus labios rosados se encierran alrededor de la punta redonda y húmeda.

Xhexania se toma su tiempo saboreándolo con la lengua, sintiéndolo con el paladar, su boca haciendo ruiditos de succión.

Johnt tiene  que apretar los puños a los costados. Al instante estaba sin aliento, mareado y sonrojado. Él se arqueó, un gemido retumbo en su pecho.

Se toma su tiempo con cada vaivén de las caderas, lo toma solamente cómo ella puede, sosteniéndolo con una mano en su cintura. Y otra aprisionando la carne de su nalga entre sus dedos.

Él empuja, adelante y atrás, con la cabeza contra la pared, las cejas gruesas fruncidas en el entrecejo, los ojos fuertemente cerrados, y los labios murmurando _"Xhex"_ cómo una plegaria.

Los latidos entre sus labios, contra sus manos, le advierte de el esplendoroso final. 

Ella gime desde lo profundo de su garganta, hambrienta por tomarlo todo cuando de repente, es bruscamente alzada.

Él la esta besando, hundiendo profundamente la lengua en su boca. Deslizando una de las manos hacía su cabello corto, hasta la base de su cuello y guiando la otra hacía la parte trasera de su muslo. Xhex precipitó los acontecimientos, envolviendo las piernas alrededor de su cintura.

John Matthew gime y trastabilla metiéndolos a ambos dentro de la ducha, sin cuidado de cerrar la puerta de vidrio, la aprisiona contra la cara del cubículo.

El agua de la ducha artificial golpea contra ellos y el contraste de temperatura los hace jadear. Ellos se besan, descoordinados, las manos de Xhex envueltas alrededor de John, sus uñas dejando un rastro de rasguños sobre el comienzo de su nombre en la espalda del macho.

La cabeza del pelinegro cae sobre su cuello, y él la alza sobre una mano en su retaguardia cuando se posiciona con la otra. Empalándola con una agonizante lentitud, suavemente llenándola hasta la empuñadura. Ella se arqueó para que pudiera entrar hasta el fondo, y movió las manos más abajo, por su espalda suave hasta sujetarse de la parte baja de su columna vertebral… Y aun más abajo para poder hundirle las uñas en el culo.

John abrió los labios para poder jadear más fácilmente. Xhexania deja caer la cabeza en un silencioso gemido.

Él repite el movimiento, siseando cuando sus pelvis vuelven a encontrarse.

El movimiento es tan sensual que los tiene temblando, el frío del agua cayendo desde arriba aumentando los sentidos. Con cada arremetida, sus pectorales y abdominales se abultaban, el agua, el sudor y el vapor creando una película brillante sobre su piel.

Sus profundos ojos azules brillan, destellando como un juego de zafiros. John la besa, en el entrecejo, en la punta de la nariz fina y respingona, finalizando en la boca, mirándola cómo solamente él podía.

Ambos se miran mientras se destruyen mutuamente, azul eléctrico contra gris metálico. 

Xhex amaba sus diferencias, pero también, sus similitudes.  El agua cae sobre ambos, la piel blanca y sonrojada resaltando sus cabellos negros, ambos jadeando, los labios carnosos y rojos, inflamados por la fricción, las cejas oscuras apretadas. Las respiraciones mezclándose.

Xhex se afianza sobre la cintura de John, y enlaza los talones empujándolo más profundo en su interior. Cuando su mirada se desenfoca y su cabeza cae pesada contra la pared de cerámica, su boca abriendo paso a un gemido gutural, siente el gruñido de advertencia contra su garganta.

Callándola. Y su vientre solamente puede tensarse más en respuesta.

John niega, pero sus movimientos se vuelven erráticos.

Asintiendo, ella se muerde el labio, y llora silenciosamente la sensación barriéndola de adentro hacia afuera, sabiendo que él estaba haciendo lo mismo. John la embiste con más fuerza, clavándolos a ambos debajo de la pared de la ducha artificial.

Cuando cree ser incapaz de sostenerse más, cuando las luces de colores brillan en sus parpados, lágrimas rojas comienzan a brotar del borde de sus ojos, manchando la piel nívea.

John le lanza una sonrisa ladina, y aprieta los labios contra su mejilla, y luego la otra, besando las lágrimas, limpiándolas con su lengua.

Sus manos no la sostienen, él está abrazándola, sus brazos la envuelven por la espalda, fuerte cómo una cobra.

Xhexania lo toma por la mandíbula, marcando las uñas pintadas de negro sobre sus mejillas  y une sus frentes.

 _Por favor,_ gime sin sonido.

Mientras ella lo aprieta con los muslos. En aquel momento, están más que unidos en cuerpo y alma, es una de conexión cósmica.

Y ambos se vienen, gritando en silencio su liberación, ardiendo en el culminante pico del placer. No es para siempre y no solamente por esa noche, pero es como si estuvieran muriendo, en la muerte más dulce.

No hablaron, tampoco gimieron en el acto, solamente hay devoción. Y cuando John le sonríe. Ella alza su mano para acariciar su cabello rapado, su pulgar trazando la ceja negra, hasta la sien, desplazando la caricia hasta su mejilla, acunándole el rostro suavemente, encontrando sus labios con el pulgar.

Ella sabe, una vez más, que no hay necesidad de palabras para demostrar cuanto querrías a una persona.

No importaban cuántas palabras, jamás habrían las correctas para expresar esa emoción bordadora.

John suspira, y entonces zafa una mano, y la posa entre sus cuerpos chorreantes y agitados y gesticula.

\- " _Te amo_ "

Cuatro movimientos de mano, un lenguaje y de por medio, un sentimiento indescriptible.

 _-_ Mí John...- Sonríe.- también te amo.

**Author's Note:**

> Los kudos son muy bien recibidos.  
> Deje uno cuando haya terminado.  
> Con cariño, G.


End file.
